The present invention relates to macrocyclic carbonates defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein n and m are the same or different and each represents an integer of from 1 up to 8 as well as organoleptic uses thereof to alter, modify, augment, enhance or impart flavors and/or aromas in (or to) consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Sweet and musky aroma characteristics and sweet and musky flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for uses in flavors particularly pear, peach, tropical fruit (e.g. mango) and blackberry flavors. Musky aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions and for use in perfumed articles.
Macrocyclic lactones and macrocyclic ketones are well known in the field of perfumery and are also well known for uses in food flavors. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,274 issued Aug. 4, 1981 disclosed organoleptic uses (flavors and fragrances) of 2- and 3-cyclotetradecen-1-ones.
Metathesis reactions to produce such musk-type materials are also known in the prior art. Thus, Tsuji and Hashiguchi, J. Organometallic Chemistry, 218 (1981) 69-80 discloses the following reaction to prepare 10-eicosen-20-olide: ##STR3##
Ambrettolide is disclosed by Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals) Volume I" published in 1969 at monograph 105 to have extensive use as a modifier-blender in flavor compositions, particularly in alcoholic beverages. Arctander also discloses ambrettolide to be useful as a fixative in perfumes and flavors and to have by itself extremely tenacious floral-musky sweet odor. Ambrettolide has the structure: ##STR4## At sections 106 and 107, Arctander discloses .DELTA..sup.5 -iso-ambrettolide having the structure: ##STR5## and .DELTA..sup.6 -iso-ambrettolide having the structure: ##STR6## indicating limited use in perfumery for these materials.
The prior art contains a large number of teachings regarding the use of organic carbonates in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 discloses the use of organic carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,933 describes, for example, methyl-1-ethynycyclohexyl carbonate having a fruity, herbal complex odor and distinct fragrance of dill. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,933 describes methyl cyclooctyl carbonate as having an herbal, natural and complex fragrance which is distinguished by a strong and long clinging flowery jasmine scent and further indicates its use in jasmine perfume compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,933 describes the preparation of the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR8## according to the reaction: ##STR9## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are defined as above.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 describes the perfume use of the carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR10## wherein R.sub.1 ' is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 ' is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are also such compounds as methyl cyclooctyl carbonate and the use thereof in jasmine perfume formulations. As is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993, the carbonates of U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are indicated to be prepared according to the reaction: ##STR11##
Geranyl ethyl carbonate is disclosed by Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals), Volume I" published in 1969 at monograph No. 1445 to have a "sweet and mellow, rosey and warm tenacious odor . . . sweeter than geraniol but not fruity like geranyl acetate, rather mellow in an almost musky way . . . ". Although geranyl ethyl carbonate is an adjacent methyl homologue of geranyl methyl carbonate of the instant invention, the geranyl methyl carbonate has properties in the perfumery art which are considered to be unexpected, unobvious and advantageous. Thus, the citrusy, floral, rosey, muguet, geranium aroma of geranyl methyl carbonate is advantageous and distinct from the "sweet and mellow rosey and warm tenacious odor" of geranyl ethyl carbonate.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the macrocyclic carbonates of our invention or intermediates for preparing said macrocyclic carbonates or processes for preparing said marcocyclic carbonates or organoleptic uses thereof.